


Finally

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [48]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/M, Fluff, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: How does one flirt in Turian
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Fluff  
> Prompt: “Are you flirting with me?” “You actually noticed”

She has been trying so fucking hard. Shepard has no idea how Turians flirt, she doesn’t even really know if they do. She has been trying to flirt with Garrus for weeks now and he just does not pick up on it. It’s frustrating as hell. 

Shepard expects Garrus to be angry with her for not letting him kill Sidonis, but when she shows up in the main battery he thanks her instead. “I don’t think it would have done me well.”

Shepard nods slowly and leans against his workbench, arms crossed. “How are you feeling?”

“Better then I thought I’d be”, Garrus shrugs “Still not...good, but could be worse.”

“Yeah. We need to do something about all that stress. Both of us.”

Garrus chuckles “Well, on Turian ships…” He starts talking about sparing matches and tiebreakers and Shepard is stunned into silence because surely this is flirting right? You don’t just tell a story like that unprompted. She decides to test her luck and go all out. Test your reach and my flexibility. Skip right to the tiebreaker.

“Yes, I’d….Are you flirting with me?”

“Oh my”, Shepard lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Thank you for finally noticing.”

He tilts his head at her “Finally? Have you...I have been trying for weeks and you didn’t respond!”

“You...did?”

“Yeah I…”, Garrus pauses “Cultural Differences.”

“Apparently”, Shepard laughs. “Wow.”

“Yeah, wow.”

“So we’re….we’re both….interested?”

“Yeah, I guess”, Shepard grins. 

Garrus smiles back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
